Dots
by MidnightRiia
Summary: Sora is slowly trying to make Riku see how he truely feels about him, will Riku open his eyes and read? *Mostly Dialouge* if you don't understand the "mostly" then take a peek!
1. 1: First Sign

**Riia: OMG!!!!!!!**

**Sora: What!?**

**Riia: ....**

**Riku: Ugh what!?**

**Riia: Pickles! HAHAHAHHAHAHHA *hyperventilates***

**Smilee: OMG I LOVE PICKLES!!!!**

**Roxas: I want no part in this.**

**Riku: Riia owns nothing.**

**Smilee: I WANTED TO DO THAT!!! RIKU! *Tackles***

**Riku: S- Sora... Hel-p!!**

**Sora: Sorry.**

**Riia: *still hyperventilating***

______________________________________________________

KeyBoy: Omg HEY Riku!! Ur ON!!

DarknessIsMyFriend: And ur hyper... again!

KeyBoy: Nu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!

DarknessIsMyFriend: ...

KeyBoy: Omg, Guess wat!!

DarknessIsMyFriend: what?

KeyBoy: ...

DarknessIsMyFriend: dude

KeyBoy: I kinda...

DarknessIsMyFriend: .... bye

KeyBoy: NOOO

DarknessIsMyFriend: then OUT WITH IT!!

KeyBoy: I..... 3 u

DarknessIsMyFriend: .. uh.... sora, r u serious?

KeyBoy: lol maybeeeee

DarknessIsMyFriend: UGH SORA BE SERIOUS!!

*DarknessIsMyFriend has logged off*

KeyBoy: but.... I do.

KeyBoy: ...

_________________________________________________________________

**Riia: What did you think!?**

**Roxas: I dont know what to say.**

**Smilee: I liked it.**

**Sora: You like everything!**

**Riku: ....**

**Riia and Sora: OMG IT WAS YOUR TURN TO SPEAK!!**

**Riia: YOU BROKE THE FLOW MAN!!!!**

**Riku: Okay then... I'll speak... IF YOU TELL HER TO GET OFF OF ME!!!!**

**Smilee: TeeHeee!**

**Roxas: Review.**

**Smilee: NO I WANNA!!!!! Please review!!! *batts eyelashes***

**Riku: ...**

**Sora: I love you you know?**

**Riku: What.... the ... Fu- AAAGH**

**Riia: NO!!!! NO CURSSING!!!!!!! BAD RIKU!!!! *hits Riku with newspaper.**

**Roxas: ... Okay.**


	2. Sad Sad Riku

Riia: YAY!!

Riku: ...yay....

Riia: NO! More HAPPY! try again, YAY!!

Riku: ...

Riia: Okay, I guess that's enough practice for today!

Riku: ...

Riia: GOSH you're such a "bringer downer!"

Roxas: You don't remember?

Riia: No, what?

Roxas: Sora's not here.

Riia: OOOOH!! Duh! *hits self in face*

Smilee: OOOHHH I WANNA GET SORA!!!

Riia: okay, be my guest.

Roxas: MidnightRiia owns nothing.

Riia; YAY THANKYOU ROXY!!

___________________________________________________________________

Head-o-Red: Hey Sora!

KeyBoy: Hi Kairi.... where's Riku?

*DarknessIsMyFriend has logged on*

DarknessIsMyFriend: .............

KeyBoy: Come on Riku, Im sorry for what happened today!!

Head-o-Red: What happened today?

DarknessIsMyFriend: NOTHING!!!!!

KeyBoy: We were kinda.. horsin' around at school ... and..

DarknessIsMyFriend: SORA QUIET!!!!

KeyBoy: and well I pushed him.. into the girls restroom... deep, into the girls restroom.

Head-o-Red: O.0

DarknessIsMyFriend: I got detention....

KeyBoy: cause he took too long comin out.... *smirk*

DarknessIsMyFriend: THE FLOOR WAS SLIPPERY I KEPT ON FALLING ON MY WAY OUT!!!

Head-o-Red: LOL!!!!!!

KeyBoy: sure Riku, sure

DarknessIsMyFriend: .... believe what you want

KeyBoy: Would it help if i said i love you?

*DarknessIsMyFriend has logged off*

KeyBoy: GAAH!!!!!

*KeyBoy has logged off*

Head-o-Red: ......

Head-o-Red: _"Ive got a pocket got a pocketfull of sunshine, ive got a love and i know that its all mine OOOOHHH!!!!!!!"_

___________________________________________________________________________

Sora: I really don't wanna know what Kairi was on at the end there....

Riku: ....

Riia: UGH WHAT IS IT!!! Sora's here, WHY ARE YOU GLOOMY!!!????

Riku: Because Sora is sitting on me, and you are leaning on me!!! WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO BE ON TOP OF ME!!!????

Roxas: *snicker* thats what she said! HAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHA!!!!

Smilee: Roxas, that is simply not funny.

Roxas: .... sorry i had to....

Smilee: ...

Riia: PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS EVEN THOUGH IVE NEVER GOTTEN ONE IN MY LIFE!!!!!! Sooooooo, it would mean alot to me if you reviewed!!!!!! Thankyou!!!!!


	3. Sora Struggles With The Oblivious Riku

**Riia: Hey... guys.**

**Sora: Riia?**

**Smilee: What's wrong?**

**Riia: Nothing... who said anything was wrong... *sniffels***

**Riku: What happened!?**

**Riia: Nothi- *breaks down crying***

**Smilee: Riia! *pats Riia on back***

**Roxas: MidnightRiia owns nothing.**

**Sora: WOAH! Riia is crying and you just do the disclaimer with nothing to say!?**

**Roxas: Well, yeah. No one else did it so I-**

**Sora: RUDE!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

KeyBoy: Riku?

DarknessIsMyFriend: Yeah? what is it?

KeyBoy: Have you ever wondered... about....

DarknessIsMyFriend: Well duh, you have pictures everywhere

KeyBoy: Yeah... Wait, what!?

DarknessIsMyFriend: I dunno, i thought u were bein a little too serious so... yea...

KeyBoy: May i continue?

DarknessIsMyFriend: ...sure

Keyboy: Kay... have you ever wondered if maybe someone liked you more than you think?

DarknessIsMyFriend: Well Kairi flirts but i never... so she likes me huh?

KeyBoy: What!? NO! NOT KAIRI!

DarknessIsMyFriend: oh... nvm...

KeyBoy: "sigh" okay how about i just change the subject?

DarknessIsMyFriend: No i wanna know

KeyBoy: It doesnt matter

DarknessIsMyFriend: Sora, with you it always matters, there's always some hidden meaning to everything you say.

KeyBoy: Which is why im changing the conversation.

DarknessIsMyFriend: ...

KeyBoy: ...

DarknessIsMyFriend: ...

KeyBoy: ...

DarknessIsMyFriend: OH com' on! tell me!

Keyboy: okay just answer the question first

DarknessIsMyFriend: Okay, no, i never wondered if someone liked me more than i thought

KeyBoy: Kay, well start thinking differently.

*KeyBoy has logged off*

DarknessIsMyfriend: what the-

*DarknessIsMyFriend has logged off*

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Roxas: Alright what were you upset about?**

**Riia: I just.. beat Kingdom Hearts 2... again.**

**Riku: AGAIN!?**

**Smilee: By my count, that's the... fifth time.**

**Riia: I am now restarting the first Kingdom Hearts.**

**Sora: Yippee... more me...**

**Riku: You know you love it.**

**Sora: Yeah... right.**

**Riia: PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh and there was a problem with the first chapter i uploaded, when "KeyBoy" told "DarknessIsMyFriend" he "3"'d him it was supposed to read "love" so remember, Chap1, **

**3= love**

**Sora: ...  
**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**


	4. Riku Calls

**Riia: YO! WAZZUP!!!**

**Smilee: NUTHIN MUCH!!**

**Riku: CUS WE ALL KNOW I LIKE SORA RIGHT!!!?????**

**Sora: I- I dunno.... I - I th- thought y- you liked... liked... liked.....**

**Riia: BEER!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Smilee: NOOOOOOO........... somethin else.... *falls o're***

**Riku: No.. you know... I always LOVED Sora... it's really fu... fu.... funnyyyyyyyyy....**

**Sora: Y- yeah tha- thats.... h- hilarious..... HAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA**

**Roxas: Midnight Riia owns nothing...**

**Riia: YOU'd BETtER BelIEve iT BAAbYYY!!!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

DarknessIsMyFriend: Sora?

KeyBoy: Yeah?

DarknessIsMyFriend: Who do you like?

KeyBoy: Why do you wanna know?

DarknessIsMyFriend: Just to see if what i suspect is right...

KeyBoy: In that case... none of your beeswax

DarknessIsMyFriend: ...

KeyBoy: O- kaay, i guess i can give you a hint...

DarknessIsMyfriend: :)

KeyBoy: Starts ith an "R"

DarknessIsMyFriend: so youre gay?

KeyBoy: Bi

DarknessIsMyFriend: ...

KeyBoy: what?

DarknessIsMyFriend: Sora, would you meet me at the park?

KeyBoy: Sure, why?

DarknessIsMyFriend: We need to talk... now

KeyBoy: Okay, I'll be there in a minute.

*KeyBoy has logged off*

DarknessIsMyFriend: I guess its now or never... time to set him straight.

*DarknessIsMyFriend has logged off*

________________________________________________________________________________________

Riia: ugh... my head

Riku: What the heck happened!? *groans*

Roxas: You guys got into Sora's cookies...

Smilee: ....

Sora: Holy CRAP my head hurts... Riku.... why... nevermind...

Riku: THE ROOM IS SPINNING!!!!!!!

Riia: SMILEE!!! SHOOT ME!!! RIGHT HERE!! *Points at mouth* IN MY TEMPLE!!!!

*Roxas moves her hand to point at the side of head, where temple is*

Riia: .. right...

Smilee: I would shoot you but my head hurts too much...

Riia: ...

Sora: You said you loved me...

Riku: Yeah?

Sora: well do you?

Riku: I- I - I aggh...... *blushes*

Sora: PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Riia: It makes me happy to hear your thoughts! *.*

Smilee: head.... hurting...


	5. Emotions are Everywhere

**Riia: WE WERE HIGH OFF COOKIES!!!!!**

**Roxas: Smilee?**

**Smilee: What?**

**Roxas: GET OFF!!**

**Smilee: NO!!! *Clings to waist tighter***

**Roxas: UUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH**

**Riia: ...**

**Sora: MidnightRiia owns absotutely nuthin! Shouldn't you know that by now!**

**Riku: I'm not here.**

**Riia: Okay, special treat for everyone!!!!! This chappy does not take place online, but..... in the park!!!!! yay which means it's not just dialouge!!!! YAY!!! **

**Sora: And stealin' from Smilee, "Roll Chappy!!!!!!"**

**Smilee: S'ok I dont mind!**

**Roxas: GET OFF!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Riku!" Sora yelled to his silver haired friend as he ran over to him.

The fall air was crisp and leaves crunched under his feet as he ran, his scarf flowing behind him. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat as he slid into a swing. He kicked off and swang back and forth. Riku leaned against the pole holding the swings up and watched the brunet swing happily. He pulled his own scarf over his mouth and folded his arms across himself, keeping in as much body heat.

"So... what'd you wanna talk about?" Sora asked, tilting his head in his best friends direction.

"... 'R'..." Riku quoted the younger teen as he locked gazes with him. Sora stopped swinging and brought his hands out of his pockets to place them on the swing's chains, keeping his gaze solid with Riku.

"Riku?" Riku asked, putting one hand above Sora's on the chain. Sora's eyes widened and he jerked his head in the other direction trying to hide the obvious blush that had risen to his cheeks.

"What made you think that?" Sora mused, trying to throw off the person that knew him best.

"I'm not stupid, that's what." Riku retorted and Sora turned around to lock eyes with him again. Sora could feel the blush he had ridded himself of creep back to his cheeks as he searched Riku's eyes for hidden meanings to what he just said.

"Ri...ku.." Sora sighed. Riku placed his hand on Sora's, on the chain, and moved in front of him, kneeling down in front of him.

"Sora, do you like me?" Riku leaned in close to Sora's face so he could feel his warm breath on his face and travel down his neck, under his scarf. Sora began to lean in, but Riku backed away ever so slightly, enough to keep them separated, a silent request for an answer.

"Why?" Sora asked, turning his face away slightly. Riku placed a gloved hand on his cheek and turned his face back to look at him.

"Just tell me." He stared into Sora ocean blue eyes, and slowly found himself getting lost in them.

Sora nodded slowly, "Yeah... " he closed his eyes as Riku leaned his forehead against his and brought a hand up to clutch the hand on his cheek, "I love you."

Riku brushed his lips against the brunet's and whispered, "I love you too," before smashing their lips together with desperacy and need. He felt as though letting go would end the world, end everything. He wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him closer and closer, letting the hand on his cheek travel to his spiky hair. Sora wrapped both arms around the larger frame and ran his tongue on his lips playfully, untill Riku opened his mouth and their tongues danced happily around each other. The world seemed to dissappear around them and all that was left was the swings on which Sora still sat, and they were perfectly content with this, as long as they had each other. They broke apart, flushed and breathing heavily, and just stared into each others eyes untill Sora pressed his face into Riku's chest and Riku wrapped his arms around the younger teen, almost protectively, "I truly do."

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Riia: ...**

**Smilee: ...**

**Roxas: ...**

**Riku: ...**

**Sora: ...**

**Riia: Wow..... talk about yaoi.**

**Smilee: ....**

**Roxas: ... umm... review? please....**

**Sora: Wow...**

**Riku: S- Sora...**

**Sora: ... wow....**

**Riia: yes, review please review.... that was my first time writing something like that... and as you can see it really took a toll on me... *sigh* .... wow...**

**Smilee: Woah.**


	6. Dots?

**Smilee: Glasses, glasses, i wear sunglasses!!!**

**Riia: Stop using my air and crawl back into the hole you came from!**

**Smilee: I want Demyx baack... Dude looks like a lady!**

**Riia & Smilee: HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH!!!!!!**

**Riia: OMFG!!!**

**Smilee: WHAT!!!??**

**Riia: We're all alone....**

**Smilee: Where is everyone?**

**Sora: ....**

**Riia: OMG HI!!!**

**Smilee: Is this a special guest?**

**Sora: ... I was... raped... by.... by....**

**Smilee: MARLUXIA!!???**

**Riia: NEVER!!! HE WOULDN'T DARE!!!**

**Sora: ... Mansex...**

**Riia: Oooooooooo**

**Smilee: O.0**

**Sora: ...where's Riku?**

**Riia: *shrugs***

**Smilee: Gah! im bored of this!! MidnightRiia Owns NOTHING!!! YOU HEAR ME **_**NOTHING**_**!!!!!!**

**Sora: *sniffels***

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

DarknessIsMyFriend: ...

KeyBoy: WHAT NOW!?

DarknessIsMyFriend: I dunno

KeyBoy: *sigh*

DarknessIsMyFriend: So... what now?

KeyBoy: Whatdya mean?

DarknessIsMyFriend: Do we tell people?... our parents?

KeyBoy: you should know better than i do.

DarknessIsMyFriend: no then.

KeyBoy: lol

DarknessIsMyFriend: ...

KeyBoy: HEY!

DarknessIsMyFriend: hmm?

KeyBoy: If you look back at some of our recent conversations, you'll see that we put alot of dots.

DarknessIsMyFriend: dots?

Keyboy: yeah, "...", those, Dots.

DarknessIsMyFriend: ...

KeyBoy: ???

DarknessIsMyFriend: Heh heh, yea, you're right.

KeyBoy: =)

DarknessIsMyFriend: :)

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Riku: Well I think that was a nice way to end a fanfiction.**

**Sora: Yeah it really was.**

**Roxas: kinda cheesy.. but i still liked it...**

**Riia: SEE, THERE WAS A HIDDEN MEANING BEHIND THE NAME!!!**

**Smilee: ooh, I was wondering why the heck you called it "Dots"**

**Riia: X3**

**Adam: Boo.**

**Riia: ADAM!!!!!! *Glomps***

**Adam: AGH! Hi, Riia.**

**Smilee: OMG!!! *Glomps the glomp***

**Adam: ..O - kay... *tries to breath* ToO..mUcH!!**

**Riia: heh heh Sorry...**

**Smilee: HAHA Im Not!**

**Adam: -..-**

**Riia: thankyou SO much for reading , Now I am going to ask you to Review ONE LAST TIME! tell me your overall view on my fanfic, that would make ending this all the more special, so go ahead, click that review button... why are you still reading!? I said CLICK IT!! NOW!! Stop, STOP IT!! WHY ARE YOU STILL READING!! GAH!! Why won't you listen!? Click the review buytton and make me Happy!! ... please.... stop... reading... click the review button... NOW..... NOW....okay, 1-2-3 NOW!!!.... you're still reading...**

**Adam: Riia, SHUT UP AND THEY'LL REVIEW!!**

**Riia: ... oh...**

**Sora: =D**

**Riku: :D**


	7. BIG NEWS!

Smilee: Hey everyone did you miss me!?

Riia: No.

Sora: Haha!

Riia: I've got some news. I am going to rewrite this story. I want only the best for my account... and this isn't it. The introductions are longer than the story itself.

Riku: That's sad.

Riia: Thankyou.

Smilee: So we hope you guys are looking forward to that.

Riia: Till then! *waves*


End file.
